Rayo de Sol
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: A pesar de saber que el fin estaba cerca, esa persona brillaba como si fuera un pequeño sol, no, a veces brillaba más./ Yulma


**_Pareja: _**_Kanda Yuu x Alma Karma_

**_Desclaimer: _**_Ningún personaje me pertenece, todo es de Hoshino Katsura. _

* * *

**_Prólogo_**

* * *

— Habla a la cámara cariño.

Kanda, desvió sus ojos azules, - penetrantes, inquebrantables, intimidantes, a pesar de ser un niño, - hacía la mujer que le hablaba con una sonrisa horriblemente falsa en su rostro, y tenía un micrófono que por poco chocó contra su boca, hizo una mueca de descontento, y prontamente respondió:

— Saca esa cosa de mi cara.

Ella hizo una mueca, y estuvo seguro que esa gentileza estuvo a punto de irse por el caño, - no le importaba, odiaba las hipocresías, - pero después volvió a sonreír a la cámara, y el micrófono que antes casi le estrechó en el rostro, salió de su alcance, y se alejó. La detestaba, tal como detestaba ese lugar, tal como detestaba su condición, tal… tal como detestaba tantas cosas.

El camarógrafo se fue, por la puerta, la periodista, - esa desgraciada, - también, y por fin pudo respirar. Se sentía cansado, - muy agotado, - y quería caer dormido, pero tenía la sensación de que si lo hacía podría llegar a morirse, - la palabra "cáncer", no se le hizo precisamente bonita, cuando le diagnosticaron eso, - y es por eso que estaba luchando para no hacerlo. Este era el primer día que estaba ahí, y le era desconcertante, - totalmente desmotivante, casi repugnante, - saber que era una tragedia andante.

Se dio cuenta que no vio su alrededor, y entonces lo hizo, no precisamente por curiosidad, - ese no era un atributo que tenía, - más bien para no sentirse perdido. Desvió la mirada poco a poco en el lugar, los colores bajos, - el blanco, el color crema, - eran predominantes, e iba a juego, -al menos para él, - con el sentimiento de vacío que le hacía sentir.

Este lugar sería su tumba, de eso estaba seguro.

Y antes de poder recorrer todo el lugar con sus ojos, escuchó una voz, una que venía del lado izquierdo del cuarto, una que parecía alegre, a pesar de que… de que estaban ahí.

— Hey.

Los ojos azules se encontraron con unos negros, y una figura menuda, - tal como la suya, - resguardando, - al menos las piernas, - con las sábanas azules del hospital, y ante todo pronóstico, sonreía, el pequeño niño sonreía. El sol entraba por la ventana, y le alumbraba a él, como si fuese el blanco elegido, pero podría jurar que el niño brillaba más que el mismo astro. Hizo una mueca de desprecio.

_¿Cómo alguien podía ser feliz ahí?_

El niño ensanchó a la sonrisa a la par que lo odiaba más.

— Te estuve esperando Yuu.

* * *

_Sip, nueva historia. _

_¿Alguna vez dije que amo esta pareja? Si no lo hice, lo hago ahora, los amo, los amo demasiado para ser exacta, es más, no puedo hacer ningún fic con Kanda como protagonista donde no se mencione al menos un ratito a Alma, ya que… bueno, él/ella es su pareja cannon, - a mí nadie me lo niega, esta pareja existe en el manga, - y me parecen una ternurita, una ternurita que tiende a acabar mal, pero no quito el gusto. _

_Para mí es irrelevante si Alma es hombre o mujer, en este caso lo quise como hombre, ya que la historia si bien es triste, - sí, es dura, - tratará precisamente de ellos dos en sentido de amistad, que roza a algo más, tal como en el manga, y quiero hacerlo de esta forma, con Alma de niño, - algún día haré un fic hetero de ellos, jajaja, - no habrá ninguna escena sexual, siquiera sé si habrá al menos un beso inocente, pero haré lo posible para que se note su relación. _

_Me temo que a nadie le guste esta historia, ya que… la pareja no es particularmente querida, y veo que tampoco hay muchos seguidores de ellos dos en el género de BL, pero… creo que ahora lo hago más por pasión por la pareja, y como capricho propio mío, - así es mi amor, no me importa que lo que me guste no sea tan querido, - así que no espero muchos lectores, es más temo que no haya ninguno, ojala los haya, pero si no… pues no, yo sigo con esto, jajaja_

_¿A alguien le gustó?_


End file.
